


Lowestoft Beach

by how_obscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lowestoft Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in the the very beginning of 2007 for a prompt at LJ's rt_challenge community. The prompt was a photo of a snowy beach. This was my first foray into writing Remus/Tonks fanfic and my first completed fic of any length for the HP fandom.

It had been an unseasonably warm day in March, and Tonks had decided it was the perfect day for the beach. I’d never been much for the beach so I pointed out that, though today was warm, the water would still be cold for a few weeks yet. The point, as it turns out, was moot. She told me she didn’t want to go swimming, just for a walk along the shores. I mentally conceded defeat, and we packed and apparated to Lowestoft Beach, Suffolk. 

It turned out to be one of the best days of my life. 

Now, here I am again on the same beach, but this time, I am alone. I was due to check in with the Order today – and I did, but I couldn’t stand Molly’s looks of disappointment. I couldn’t stand the shame of what I was and how I had let Tonks down. I gave my report and left. 

I hardly knew where I was going until I ended up here, walking along this beach. The shore is covered in snow except for a small expanse of sand where the icy water washes up. I walk the line between sand and snow noting that my life reflects my path, myself belonging in the ice and snow, cold and alone, but unable let go of the memory of a warm beach in springtime. I sigh, breath crystallizing in the freezing air, as more flurries of snow begin to fall from the sky. My coat has worn much too thin for January’s temperatures.

January. A new year. A time for new commitments…or to renew old ones. 

I remind myself of why I made the decision to end things with Tonks. 

I must not let myself believe my mission is a fool’s errand though it may feel like one.


End file.
